


Let's Have Some Fun

by CarlyLovesLarry



Series: Let's Have Some Fun [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Riding, Sex in a Truck, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Sneaking Out, bottom!Louis, idek i cant tag, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are two rebellious teenagers who sneak out, drink  beer, and smoke pot.</p>
<p>or where Louis rides Harry on the bed of a truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there should be more of these so HERE  
> *Also I live in America so sorry if it's a bit confusing for some xx
> 
> (In America you need to be 18 to smoke and 21 to drink)

Louis sat back in his seat, staring at the board in front of him. English was his least favorite class, with his least favorite teacher and his least favorite classroom. The room was always freezing as if it were an ice box, and the teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, was just as cold.

Louis wondered is she even had a heart, or if there was just a black hole in the space where it should be. Maybe that's why her skin was so pale and blotchy, and maybe that's why she kept the room freezing. He felt the air kick back on, the cold rush of it hitting the back of his neck like needles. It really didn't make it much better that he sat in front of the air conditioner. Just perfect.

There was one good thing about the class, though. The fact that his boyfriend, Harry, sat right beside him and Mrs. Jenkins had the eyesight of a blind mouse did some good for his sanity. Harry never payed attention in class anyways, so the entire time Louis would just pass him a note or throw him a quick text and he'd be occupied for the entire hour.

Louis glimpsed at the clock above the board and sighed in relief, glad that class would be over in less than 5 minutes and he could get out of the hell hole that is high school. He felt a hand grasp at his bicep, and he turned to look at Harry, his mischievous smirk played across his face as if he had the most brilliant idea, which in reality meant he had a new plan on what they were going to do later that day, which could be breaking the law or breaking a limb.

His dimples were creasing into his cheeks as his smirk grew into a full-out grin, his green emerald eyes sparking with interest. Louis sighed, and rolled his eyes at his lover. He always came up with new ideas on what they would do. Last week his 'brilliant plan' was to skip class and hide away in the bathroom until school was over, and that just caused them both detention.

The bell rang then, with Mrs. Jenkins calling out the homework assignment as one by one, the students flushed out of the classroom. Louis grabbed his textbook and shoved it into his backpack as Harry started talking.

"Lou, I've got an idea." Harry whispered, his low voice a bit scratchy from the lack of vocalization during class.

"You don't say?" Louis answered sarcastically, tossing his backpack over his shoulder in the process.

"Yeah!" Harry said, a little bit louder now that the classroom was completely empty. "I say tonight, you and I sneak out and go have a little fun."

"Harry, when you say 'fun' do you mean actual fun, or doing illegal things fun?" Louis asked, his eyes transfixed on Harry's large hands as they reached for his bag off of his own shoulders, carrying it on his broader ones. Harry never carried a backpack or any bag of sorts, considering he never did any of his work and had no need of it.

"What's the difference?" Harry chuckled, wrapping his long, lanky arm around Louis' neck. They walked out of the classroom into the hallway, swarming with students, rushing out of the school hurriedly so that they could leave the building and get home.

Louis hugged around Harry's waist tightly, and buried his face into his leather jacket. Harry was significantly taller than Louis, a good 6'1. Louis was about 5'7, short for his age of 16. He used to hate being so small, but when he started dating Harry he grew into it, discovering that he loved how Harry could envelop him in a hug, his face being buried into his chest. He liked feeling protected, especially if Harry was doing the protecting.

They stepped out into the clean, fresh air, squinting at the unfamiliar brightness of the sun. Harry walked Louis over to his motorcycle, slinging the backpack off and dropping it to the pavement beside it. Louis watched as he climbed on, and then went forward to get on behind him. He clambered on, jumping up slightly so he could get his leg around it. He got comfortable, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Harry picked the backpack up, setting it in front of him on his lap, and started the motorcycle, the engine roaring as he picked his feet up off of the ground and started moving. Louis set his chin on Harry's shoulder, his skin sticking to the cool leather of his jacket. The wind whirled in his hair, his brown caramel fringe blowing with the speed of the motocycle.

They pulled up to a gas station after a minute, and Harry turned off the engine and got off, lifting Louis up off of the seat and setting him down on the ground. Louis smoothed out his shirt, and fixed his hair before following Harry over to the beat-up rusted car in the far right parking space. The window was rolled down when they walked up to it, smoke escaping into the clean air.

"Hey Zayn." Harry said in a low tone, leaning against the car. Zayn puffed at his cigarette, blowing smoke out into Harry's face before tossing it out the window. He pulled his aviators down to the end of his nose, looking out from the top of the sunglasses at Harry. "Eh, man." He drawled out, running his fingers through his jet black quiff.

"You want the usual? Or you lookin for more or less?" Zayn asked quietly, keeping his voice low in caution. "Just the usual, mate."

Zayn nodded, and reached into his glove box, pulling out a cigarette package and handing it to Harry, who slipped it into his jacket pocket obscurely. He pulled out his wad of cash, handing it to Zayn and nodding as he took it. He counted the bills carefully in his lap, and sighed when he was finished. "Thanks, Styles. You're my number one ya know?"

Zayn pushed his aviators back up the bridge of his nose and grabbed another cigarette, placing it between his lips and lighting it. Harry shook his head and grabbed Louis' hand, walking him back to the motorcycle.

They rode down to Harry's house, not being very careful as to where exactly they pulled up. Harry helped Louis off of the motorcycle again, and took his hand, walking him over to the large tree in the back yard. They had an old treehouse up there that they played in when they were younger. They'd been best friends since Harry moved to their town, conveniently moving into the neighborhood that Louis lived in. Louis lived about 5 houses down, and he had walked over to Harry's whenever he got bored and wanted to play.

They started dating when Louis turned 15, and that's when they started getting into bits of trouble. Harry was rebellious, and he wanted Louis to join him in some of his late-night shenanegans.

Louis climbed up the ladder before Harry, and crawled onto the wooden floorboards before standing up and settling himself onto the small sofa in the corner. Harry climbed up behind him, and sat beside him. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes, and handed one to Louis, lighting it once it was between his lips. Now, they weren't normal cigarettes. Zayn had fixed and rigged them so that they had marijuana instead of tobacco in them, disguising the shape so that the cops would be unsuspecting.

Louis took a drag from it, and blew out, leaning his head back against the sofa. Harry took it from between his fingers, and puffed on it for a second before returning it to him.

"So, Louis, I was thinking..." Louis opened his eyes and looked over to Harry expectantly, tapping at the 'cigarette' to shake off some of the ash. "Tonight, we could sneak out and go have some fun. We could go to the beach and lie out, or, we could go to that party that Niall's gonna have. I just want us to do somethin tonight."

Louis nodded, and took a drag, blowing the smoke into the air and smelling the familiar scent. He was already starting to feel a little happier, a bit more free in his own skin. "Yeah. Yeah, Haz, that's fine."

Harry smiled at Louis, and reached for a bottle from the shelf beside him. They'd stashed a ton of alcoholic drinks in the treehouse, sneaking them up after Zayn had sold them to them. Sure, his prices were a bit higher than what could be considered normal, but they couldn't buy it themselves due to their ages. With Louis being 16 and Harry being only 17, it was extremely illegal for them to purchase them.

He opened the bottle, and took a swig, his face scrunching up from the bitter taste. He pulled the bottle from his lips and gasped, wiping some of it that had leaked off of his chin. Louis took the bottle from him, and gulped it down, stinging his throat as it washed down.

He handed it back to Harry, who screwed the cap back on and placed it back on the shelf. Louis took another drag and handed it back to Harry, letting him have the last of it before he tossed it into an ashtray by the sofa and it burned out. Louis sat back, watching as Harry took off his leather jacket and tossed it to the floor. He was wearing a Ramones shirt underneath it, and ripped blue jeans with his heavy black combat boots.

He shook his curls out, and swooped them to the side in the usual way. He smiled at Louis, and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss to his dry lips. Louis breathed in the scent of the marijuana and his cologne, loving how it was now Harry's signature scent. Harry pulled back and stroked Louis' jaw, rubbing his jawline with his thumb. "You're so pretty, Lou."

Louis blushed a bit, and smiled slightly. He avoided Harry's deep gaze, and stared at the floor. "Thanks." He muttered, still not accustomed to such compliments. Harry leaned in again, pressing his plump lips against Louis' once more. He pulled away, and ran his finger's through Louis' feathery locks, massaging his scalp. "I'll see you tonight, babe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis was lying back on his bed with his phone in his hand, waiting for a text from Harry saying that he was there. It was midnight, and Harry had told him that he would text him when he arrived. But there were no texts yet.

He sighed, tossing his phone onto the duvet and stood up, stretching while he walked over to the wall-length mirror in the corner. He looked at himself, making sure that he still looked allright, waering his tight black skinny jeans that emphasized his curvy thighs and his bum, and his white fitted shirt that hugged his waist.

He was about to go back to sit down on his bed again, until he heard something at his window. He stepped up cautiously, his mind racing. "Who's there?" He asked, his voice quivering. Nobody but Harry every knocked at his window, and he alwasy texted Louis before he'd be there.

He perred out through the glass, only seeing the dim streetlights by the sidewalk and his mom's flower garden outside of his window. He jumped back as soon as he saw a dark figure standing up in front of the pane, and it knocked again. He grabbed his phone, dialing the number for the police, but quickly stopped when he heard Harry's low chuckle, followed by,"Lou, it's me! Open up!"

He breathed out heavily, clutching his heart as he went back to the window, opening it so he could see him clearly. "You twat, why didn't you just text me like you said you would?!"

He laughed again, quietly, trying not to be heard by any of the neighbors. "Well, I got my phone taken away, because my mom found out about how I'm failing English. She kinda took my motorcycle too, though. So we're gonna need to walk down to Niall's house."

Louis huffed out, but smiled back at his boyfriend. He leaned out of the window, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he was lifted though the window, his feet landing directly into his mom's flowers. "She's gonna have a fit when she sees this." Louis muttered, trying not to crush any of the petunias underneath his white vans.

Harry laughed and swept him off of his feet, and stepped around each flower, careful not to have any crumbling from beneath him. Louis giggled and pressed his nose into Harry's neck, kissing the skin gently.

Once they were finally out of the small garden, Harry set Louis down and took his hand, and started walking down the road towards Niall's house.

Niall lived two neighborhoods down, in the small community where the houses were 5x larger than normal ones and the grass was much healthier and greener. Niall's parents were filthy rich, and they gave Niall literally anything he wanted. He had a party almost every weekend, and those parties always included alcohol and almost every junior and senior in the school.

They walked, hand in hand, for about ten minutes until they could hear the loud music of the party in the distance.They walked up the long driveway to Niall's large, 3-story house, walking past multiple cars and a few teens passed out drunk on the lawn.

Harry lead Louis up the steps to the front door, and he pushed it open, the beat of the music jolting them back a bit. Inside the house were tons of tipsy teens, grinding and groping on each other. A lot of them were half-naked and sweaty, sticking to each other's bodies.

Louis could smell the alcohol in the air as he stood on his toes to look over the mass of dancing people, looking for Niall. A moment later, Harry had spotted him, and shouted over the music,"I'M GOING TO TALK TO NIALL. JUST STAY HERE, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."

He left Louis behind and squeezed through small spaces between the people, until he was faced with the blonde lad, his face pink and his smile filling half of his face. He nodded as Harry loudly spoke to him, motioning towards Louis and putting his hands together, as if he was pleading for something.

Niall nodded and waved his hand, pulling his keys out of his pocket and shoving them into Harry's hand. Harry gave him a one-armed hug, before he started wading back to Louis, stopping by a table and grabbing a few bottles of beers on his way.

"Come on, babe, let's go." Harry mumbled into Louis' ear as he pressed his left hand on the small of his back, nudging him forward towards the door. They stepped into the cool October air, chills going down Louis' spine after escaping the humid, thick atmosphere of the party.

"I asked Niall if we could borrow his truck for the night. He said he didn't need it for the next few days, so I could use it when I want." Louis looked up to Harry, and took in how breathtaking he was. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, and his thick, pink lips were poking out a bit in a slight pout (that happened when he was deep in thought, and Louis thought it was the most adorable thing in the world).

He opened the passenger door of the truck and Louis crawled in, sitting down and putting his right foot up on the dashboard, crossing his other leg underneath him. Harry got in and started the engine, and they started rolling out of the driveway, soon going at a good speed on the main road.

Louis reached out for the radio, and found one of his and Harry's favorite rock stations. He sang along to the music, tapping away on his thigh to the beat of the drums. He looked over at Harry, who was watching him, his mouth spread into a wide smile. He pressed his knee against the bottom of the wheel, steering it without his hands, and began vigorously playing the air guitar, shouting along with the lyrics.

Louis laughed loudly, and started patting at his thigh again. Their singing came out more as laughter instead of words, giggles filling the air, contrasting with the heavy rock coming out of the speakers.

Harry's knee slipped, and they swerved off of the road a bit, causing Louis to grab the arm rest and gasp in surprise. Harry gripped at the wheel, his knucles white, and looked back over at Louis, bursting into a fit of laughter again. "I think I'd better pay attention to the road." Harry said with a shaky breath, trying to get his composure back.

Louis nodded, and reached down to grab one of the bottles of beer, pulling the cap off with an 'ouch.' The caps of the bottles always hurt his small, tender hand. He cursed himself for having such sensitive skin, wishing he had learned guitar so his fingers would be calloused, immune to the sharp pain.

He turned the radio down a bit, and took a sip out of the bottle. He pulled it back with a heavy sigh, resting his head on his shoulder and staring at Harry. "Where're we going, Haz? I don't want us to end up in jail or something." He giggled to himself, pressing his lips to the tip of the bottle again.

"Goin' to our spot, Lou." He said muttered, acting as though Louis already knew, his eyes shining and his dimples creating creases by his smile. Louis cheered, bouncing in his seat and drinking the beer he had.

After about ten minutes of driving, Harry pulled onto the abandoned trail in the woods, cautiously trying to avoid any trees or boulders. He turned off of the trail and into a small field of grass, pulling around so the back of the truck was facing the side of the field where the ledge was. He pulled the keys out and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Louis' thin lips.

He got out of the car and Louis followed, going to the back of the truck as Harry pulled down the tailgate and lifted himself up on it, his legs dangling down from where he was seated. Louis clambered up onto the tailgate, Harry holding onto his arm and pulling him up beside him as he tried not to spill his beer.

Louis sighed as he got comfortable, crossing his legs and leaning into Harry, looking past the cliff and onto the city below. The sky was bright with stars, littering the black night with specs of light. He could still remeber the first time they went there as if it was yesterday. He could still feel the slight summer breeze, could still see the puffy clouds that floated in the sky.

_Louis and Harry had gone for a walk through the woods with a picnic basket in Louis' hand, swinging it back and forth as Harry looked around for a spot to lay out the blanket and chow down._

_"Haz, please hurry I'm just starved."_

_Louis pouted at Harry, who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Louis, it's the fourth of July. We can either sit here in the dirt and eat our food or you can wait until I find a proper spot."_

_Louis let out a huff of air, looking around to his right through the trees, trying to find a good spot. He walked past an openeing through the trees, and saw a glimpse of grass and flowers past the trunks._

_"Harry, I think I found somewhere."_

_"Louis, if it's seriously another fucking rock I might screa-"_

_Louis smirked at Harry as he looked at the expanse of land, his mouth in an open grin and his eyes wide with excitement. "Well, this does seem like a good spot."_

_Louis giggled and skipped over to the end of the field, looking over a ledge that lead down to the city. Harry stepped over, and gripped Louis' waist, pulling him close. "Don't lean too far, Lou, I don't want you falling."_

_Louis sighed at how protective Harry was, always trying to keep him out of danger when, in fact, Harry was the one always putting him IN danger._

_They lied out the blanket and sat on it, enjoying the sandwhiches and laughing together. It was soon dark out, fireflies started to fly out and buzz around, and Louis was lying with his head in Harry's lap, sleepy after a day out with his boyfriend._

_"Lou- look!"_

_Louis opened his eyes and looked where Harry was pointing in the sky. He watched as a small trial of white sparks flew into the air, and exploded in the sky, sending loud cracks and booms through the air. Louis gasped as he watched the explosions in the dark sky, grinning as the fireworks started to be shot up quicker, millions of sparks fkying through the air._

_Louis looked up at Harry, watched as his eyes lit up each time one cracked in the sky, listened as he sighed when a particular kind would go off. He reached up, and stroked Harry's jaw with his small hand, and he nuzzled into the touch, looking down at him with adoring eyes._

_Louis watched as Harry leaned down, and pecked him lightly on his forehead, stroking his hair out of his face. He kissed his nose, then planted a warm kiss to his lips. He sat up a bit after pulling away to kiss Harry again, a bit more foreful and lustful._

"Louis?"

Louis snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice, looking at him through tired eyes. "Sorry, Haz. Just thinking about when we first came out here."

Harry smiled at Louis, and snuggled him in his arms, wrapping his long limbs around his shoulders. "I remember that. 4th of July?"

Louis nodded, and took one last chug at the beer in his hand, sighing at the memory. He tossed the empty bottle to the bed of the truck, listening as it landed with a thud. He felt Harry's hand rubbing on his lower back comfortingly, relaxing him into his soft touch. Harry pulled out the cigarette package, and took one out of the package. He took out his lighter as well, flicking his thumb over the top so a flame was illuminating his face.

He lit the fag, and puffed on it, releasing the smoke into the cool air of the night. He handed it to Louis, who took it between his pointer and middle fingers, taking a drag and setting his hand on his thigh.

Harry leaned down, and brushed his lips aginst Louis', smelling the smoke on his breath. He pressed his lips against Louis', the younger boy humming apporvingly against his pink flesh.

He caressed up and down Louis' waist with his large hand, rubbing circles into his hipbone with the pad of his thumb. Louis pulled back, and took a drag, his head buzzing from the alcohol and the marijuana. He blew out onto Harry's lips, and leaned in for another kiss.

He prodded his tongue against Harry's thick bottom lip, willing him to open his mouth. Harry did so, slightly opening his lips so Louis could press his tongue against his own.

Louis twisted his tongue with his boyfriend's, the warmth and heat of his mouth on his own causing him to get flustered, fidgeting on the tailgate of the truck. Louis felt Harry's hand close around the front of his pants, causing his cock to twitch and his cheeks to flush. He pulled back, breathless, and touched his finger against Harry's bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly.

He moved the cigarette between Harry's lips, watching as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled the cigarette out, releasing against his neck. Louis climbed on top of Harry, practacally sitting on his lap, his knees on either side of Harry's thighs.

He picked the fag out of Harry's mouth and lifted it to his own, holding it between his lips to take a long puff at it. He pulled it out and flicked some of the ashes into the grass before resting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

He dipped his head down so his lips were brushing against Harry's ear, nipping at his ear lobe a bit and licking behind it, 'Just as Harry likes', he thought to himself. He used his free hand to pull at the hairs on the nape of Harry's neck, elicitting a groan from his boyfriend.

Louis' heart dropped a bit when Harry pushed him back, disappointment crawling over his skin as he frowned at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry chuckled, and leaned in, his lips centimeters from Louis',"You wanna have some fun, Lou?"

Louis smirked at Harry's suggestion, and pushed him back playfully, leaning over him once he was lied down flat against the bed of the truck. He put both of his elbows on either side of Harry's head, and leaned down for another tongue-filled messy kiss.

He felt his skin tingling all over, Harry's hands rubbing up and down his waist underneath his shirt. His heartbeat began to speed up in adrenaline, his skin getting hot and his lips beginning to ache after being bitten and sucked on by Harry's mouth.

Louis gasped a bit when he felt Harry's hands trail down to his bum, gripping at it through his skin-tight jeans and kneading it. He sat up and flicked the cigarette to the ground, watching as the dim orange light faded. Harry pushed his hands up his shirt, feeling his stomach and pressing his fingers in gently, feeling all of his skin.

Louis unzipped his pants from where he was sitting, staring into Harry's eyes, that were lit up in the moonlight. He reached his hand down his pants, and pressed his hand against his growing erection. A soft moan escaped is lips as he moved his hand a little, his cock stiffening as he pressed his palm against it.

He watched Harry's movements and his reaction, his eyes trailing as his boyfriend reached back and squeezed his arse once more, Louis groaning from above him. He grabbed the sides of Louis' jeans, pulling them down with his boxers right below his arse, where it met his thighs. Louis bit his lip once Harry's hand was flat against his bare bum, pinching it between his fingers and rubbing it.

He pulled the jeans down in the front, his hand palming at his cock through his boxers. Harry grabbed his wrist, and moved his hand before pulling the elastic down, his hard cock bouncing out into the cool night air.

Louis took in a sharp breath, reaching down to undo Harry's own jeans that had a noticeable bulge in the front. He reached into his pants, and pulled out his cock, stroking it with his small palm.

"Commando, huh Styles?" Louis breathed out, watching his hand move up and down Harry's girth. He smirked at Louis, and pulled him down by his shoulder, connecting their lips again.

Louis moaned against Harry's lips as his boyfriend slowly moved his fingers from his arse cheek, his digits gently brushing against his hole, causing him to jump in suprise. Louis pulled back, and looked down at Harry, who's lips were full and red, and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I hope you brought-" Louis was cut off by Harry reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small tin foil packet. He smirked and put it between his teeth, before fishing in his back pocket, revealing a small bottle of lubricant. "Wow, you were expecting to get in my pants, weren't you?"

Harry laughed a little, pulling the condom from his mouth and setting it on his chest, still fully clothed besides his cock hanging out of his trousers. He took the lubricant, and released some onto his index and pointer finger, slicking them up before reaching behind Louis again and wiping his other hand on his shirt.

Louis let out a short breath against Harry's neck as he moved the pad of his finger against his rim, feeling the muscle flutter a bit as he began to penetrate. Louis' breathing got heavier as he pushed his index finger in slowly, pulling out once it was in halfway.

"God Harry-" Louis moaned out, his face buried in his neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh. Harry pulled out, and pressed in another finger beside the first, pumping them quickly. He started to spread his fingers, scissoring them so that Louis' hole would stretch enough.

Louis licked Harry's neck, and licked up behind his ear, panting softly against Harry's skin. "Please, Harry, please, come on, I'm ready-"

"Hold on, babe, just a second." Harry whispered, turning his head to kiss Louis softly, continuing to pump his fingers into him. Louis whimpered into the kiss as Harry pushed in a third finger, slowly moving his digits, careful not to hurt Louis.

Louis took his hand and reached behind him, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling his fingers out. He sat up, and took the condom off of Harry's chest, opening it and reaching down to slip it onto Harry's large erection. He watched as Harry took the lubricant, and put a generous amount onto his cock, slathering it all over before pulling Louis up higher onto his stomach.

Louis reached around and grabbed the base of Harry's cock, directing it towards his hole, and shuddering once it was placed at his entrance, barely pushing in. He kept himself up by gripping Harry's shoulder, slowly sinking down onto Harry.

He sighed once his bum was flush against Harry's hips, and started swaying his hips back and forth, moving his lover's cock in and out a little. He then proceeded to lift himself up, dropping back down once he was out halfway.

They were both panting, breathing heavily, small noises of pleasure escaping their lips as Louis bounced on his cock, grinding his hips against Harry. He felt Harry's hands grip his hips, digging his fingertips against his flesh. Louis moved his own hand around him, gripping his arse cheek and pulling at it as he kept moving up and down on Harry, moaning a little but louder as his climax approached.

He lolled his head back, ragged breaths coming out as he took his other hand to tug at his leaking cock, trying to relieve the pressure that had built up in it. He heard Harry grunting through his teeth, listening as he whispered huskily,"God, Lou. You're so fucking hot, so good at this baby."

Louis whined desperately, breathing through his nose when he felt Harry brush against his prostate. His eyebrows were pinched together and his eyes were clenched shut, small tears of pure pleasure rolling down his cheeks. His lips were in a pout, flush and red as he rolled them both into his mouth, biting down harshly.

He needed a release. He needed to let go then or he might've exploded into a million peices. He let out breathless whines, his mouth falling open as he sunk down each time for his prostate to be jabbed into. "Fuck, Harry. Oh, fuck, please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

Harry started to lift Louis up and down on him, thrusting his hips up to try and go deeper, to go harder. Louis whimpered out, high pitched noises escaping his lips as his cock finally began to spurt out white ribbons onto Harry's shirt, sighing at his release.

Harry thrust up into him reletlessly as he came down from his intense orgasm, panting and closing his eyes until he was down from his high. He felt himself start to burn all over, Harry still pumping himself into him.

"C'mon, Harry. C'mon, come for me, baby." Louis whined out, his voice higher than usual. Louis watched Harry's face, his eyes transfixed on his grip on his waist and his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He saw his face contort, his eyes clenching shut as he groaned in pleasure, coming inside of the condom.

They sat for a second, trying to steady their breathing, until Louis lifted himself off of Harry, pulling his jeans back up and buttoning them securely. He watched as Harry pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it onto the bed of the truck.

"I don't think Niall would like that." Louis giggled, his breath shaky as Harry laughed. Harry sat up, and tucked himself back into his jeans, buttoning them up and looking at his Ramones shirt.

"Look what you did, Lou, how am I gonna clean this up?" Louis smiled at Harry as he took off his leather jacket then pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the many tattoos scattered all over his chest. He crumpled his shirt into a ball, holding it in his lap.

"So..." Harry breathed out, kicking his feet off of the edge of the tailgate. "That was nice."

Louis nodded, and looked at his hands, twirling his thumbs against each other. A sudden cold rush of wind swept by, causing Louis to shiver and make a weird cry. Even after hot-blazing sex, he could still manage to get chilly in just a matter of minutes. "You okay, Lou?"

Louis nodded, pressing his tips together. "It just got a bit cold, is all."

Harry smiled, and grabbed his leather jacket, helping Louis get his arms into it and wrapping it together in the front. "That better?"

The jacket was too big for Louis, the sleeves went past his fingertips and the shoulders were much too broad for his tiny frame, but he liked. He liked having a piece of Harry on him. The warmth engulfed him, Harry's body heat from the leather warming his skin immediately. "Yeah, it's nice."

Louis breathed in the scent of Harry's jacket, feeling his heart flutter at the sweet gesture. Harry pulled Louis close, and wrapped his arms around him before pressing his lips against his in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Lou."

"I love you too Haz." Louis whispered back, his heart swelling at the four words. He really did love Harry. Loved how he puckered his lips when he was concentrated, loved how he'd have a look of amusement and astonishment when he did something unexpected, loved how he always tried to protect him, even if he didn't need to. He loved everything about him, his smile, his eyes, the way his cheeks would turn pink when he was embarassed, which he was rarely.

Harry sighed, and pulled away before hopping off fo the tailgate, reaching out and lifting Louis from it as well before placing him on the ground. "I guess we better get you home before it's too late and we're falling asleep in math, right?"

Louis chuckled and nodded, walking over to the passenger door and getting in, leaning his head back against the headrest. He was tired after all of his exertion during the sex, and he just wanted to lie down and pass out.

He listened as Harry pushed the tailgate back up and got into the car, starting it and driving towards his house.

By the time they arrived, Louis was half asleep in his seat, his breathing steady, his eyes drooping. Harry got out and went over to his door, opening it and unbuckling him before scooping him in his arms as Louis wrapped his limbs around Harry's neck.

Harry walked over to his window, struggling to open it with his elbow, but succeeding quickly. He dipped his head down and ducked into the house, swinging his legs over the bottom of the window.

He walked Louis over to his bed and lied him down, brushing his fingers through his hair before removing his shoes and tossing themk to the side. He pulled the duvet over him, and wrapped it around his body, causing him to hum in approval. "Night, Lou-Lou." Harry whispered, before kissing his forehead affectionately.

Louis smiled fondly and listened as Harry's footsteps went further away and over to his window. "Haz." He heard the steps stop. "Please stay with me."

He opened his eyes a bit and watched as Harry walked over to the other side of the bed. He took his boots off before getting underneath the covers and pressing his chest against Louis' back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

He pulled him closer until they were spooning, his chin pressed against the top of Louis' head and his knee pushed between Louis' legs.

"G'night Harry." Louis mumbled, sleep taking him over as Harry's warmth wrapped around him.

"Night, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> I so badly want to write another chapter, so here's a hint on what it's going to be: Party at Niall's, Halloween, Louis looks cute, Harry can't help himself.


End file.
